Sara Lances Daughter
by Wolfy833
Summary: What if Sara had a daughter that was kidnapped and she found out were she is at what length would she go to get her daughter back
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story and I write it in a script

* * *

Sara: ok,when to now  
Martin: how about we save your sister  
Sara: but we can't it's impossible  
Martin: not exactly just trust us  
Sara: ok  
( they all make it to the day the  
black canary died)  
Martin: go kill him lance  
( Sara kills the black canarys murder on the side of the street)  
(They all go back to there time to were the black canary would be)  
Sara: (shouts) laurel  
Sara's dad: Sara she's been gone for a year now  
Sara: what (Sara runs out)  
( Sara's phone rings)  
( Sara answers)  
Sara: hello  
The phone: I've got your sister come to place u we're revived and I'll trade you information for your sister  
(Sara hangs up)

* * *

Sorry this was short I will not do the script anymore unless you want me to and stay tune for the next chapter 


	2. Finding out

Sara walks in the building and shouts come on guys it's time to go with all the anger in the world. Sara, what's wrong, Martin said. I know we're my sister is. Roy confused asking how. Sara said I got a call from the people who brought me back to life,  
/ask for info in trade of my sister. Let's go Jax says.

In the wave rider. Jax, ok Martin time to suit up. No Sara said I'm doing this alone. She breaks into thqe building finds her way to this room to xfind this guy sitting in this tall chair. Hello Sara lance. Weres my sister. In a locked up room and she  
will

be out if you tell me something. What she says with anger. Who's your daughters father. Sara says in shock how do u know about my daughter. Forget that he says who's your daughters father. Lenard , Lenard who. Lenard snart. Thank you Sara lance u  
/may have your sister now. A girl comes out from behind a curtain chained up she yells Sara. The guards unchain her she runs to Sara and hugs her. Let's go Sara says. They get back on the ship.

Listen laurel says we have to go back. Why Sara says. You have a daughter laurel says and she's in there. Your daughter that got kidnapedshe's in there scared and alone. Your one year old daughter that got kidnaped is in there and she's

four now Sara, she's four.

Ok Sara said while tears fill her eyes. Guys she speaks on the coms I need your help. The whole team comes up into the main area. Ok I need u to cover me. The whole team nods and makes there way to the temple. They fight until they get back to that room  
with the guy sitting in the tall chair. Oh I see I know why your back sorry you can't have her. Then I will take her Sara said and shot the guy. She and laurel runs toward the cells.

Opens one cell to find a little girl sitting on the floor with dirt all over her clothes. Tears stream down Sara's face while walking closer to the girl she bends down to the little girl and says hey you want to get out of here. Sure she said.


	3. Reunited

Sara gently grabbed the little girls hand. They ran out. Sara looked at the girl looked like she couldn't keep up so Sara picked her up and ran out and got back to the ship. Sara buckled the kid up in a seat and everyone else buckled up to. The when into  
/space. Jax said with a confused look who's this as he looked at the little girl. Sara looked at laurel. Hey kid you want to look around laurel said. Sure , Sara waited till they left the room. Ok, you want the truth. That would be nice ray said. Ok  
she is my daughter,Callie is my daughter. The whole team in shockwhy now ray said.

Cause three years ago she was kidnaped from me ,Sara said as she started to cry now if you don't mind I got to talk to my daughter. She walks down to her room we're luarel and Callie are. Hey Callie I have to talk to you sweetie hey listen I know  
this is hard to understand but I'm your mom. What the girl says, but mommy says that she was my mommy not you. Listen as she looked at laurel and laurel left she isn't your mom I am you were stolen from me by very bad people that woman wasn't your  
mom I am. The girl in shock the girl with a very shocked expression hugs Sara. So Sara hugged back. The girl felt the warmest hug in the world she got hugged the way she never thought was possible. As the little girl let go of the hug she yawned.  
Hey you want to go to bed Sara said to Callie, yeah. As Sara looked at the little girls clothes she asked Callie if she wanted to put on some new ones Callie responded with a yeah. Ok, just put your clothes on that chair there as Sara found a small  
t- shirt to put on Callie and gave it to Callie. Sara stood there and wondered why she didn't ask for help to put the shirt on. Hey Callie why don't you ask for help putting the shirt on. Cause every time I asked mommy would smack me. Sara in shock  
bends down and says Callie I will never hurt you and you will never get hurt again. Sara teared up as she gave a hug to Callie and helped put the shirt on her which looked like a long dress. Ok Callie I won't bother you anymore tonight goodnight.  
As she watched Callie get snuggled up in bed she closed the door and started to cry as she sat down in front of the door.

Hey, ray said we saw the whole thing. Are you ok. No as Sara cried and cried ray went in and hugged her. Sara said with anger we're going back and I'm killing that woman who hurt my daughter. As the whole team came up infront of her Jax said we're with  
you. Thank you Sara said in a very greatful voice.


	4. Death and love

The ship lands at the temple Sara says can someone stay here with Callie. I will ray says. Ok, they make there way into the themple. Ok we're is she. I know exactly we're she is laurel said everyone follows laurel to this room with dim lights she

go's

up behind this woman and tackled her to the ground. Punches her in the face and says you hurt Callie now you are going to pay. No the woman says you can't kill me. Why why shouldn't I kill you. Cause laurel has a secret and I can tell you if you don't  
/kill me. No her secrets are hers and if she wants to tell me she can and Sara stabs the woman in the heart.

Let's go Sara says. Wait laurel says as she stops them. The rest of you go Sara come with me the rest leave and Sara and laurel go to this room to find a a woman Sara in shock says mom. The woman goes in for a hug to her daughters. Let's go sara says.  
/They get back to the ship. They go into space. I will be right back Sara says and gos to her quarters. Hey Jax has she woke up. Nope , k i guess I'll go wake her up. She walks in only to find her daughter snuggled up in the covers. She walks over  
/to her daughter and bends down and gently puts hr hand on her shoulder and shake her gently. Hey, Callie wake up I want you to meet someone Sara says.

The girl wakes up but still isn't fully awake. So Sara picks her up and takes her to see her grandma. As Sara walks into the room with her daughter in her arms half way asleep. Sara's mom completely in shock says who is this. Mom Sara says this is my  
/daughter Callie. Grandma Callie said quietly. Sara's mom reached for Callie and Callie went straight to her. Why did you wake her up Sara's mom said. I wanted you to meet your granddaughter. Here I'll get her to sleep Sara gets Callie and sits  
/down at a couch. After a hour later Callie wakes up from a nightmare. Callie starts to cry. Then Sara pulls her close and started singing to her then she finally calmed down and go's back to sleep. Your a natural laurel says. Yeah no she was kidnaped  
from me if that's a natural parent then I should win a award. You can't kick yourself up over that Sara's mom says. Because of me she got because of me she had the worst three years of her life Sara said. But now, she can have the best rest of her  
life laurel said. Thanks, but anyway mom we will drop you and laurel off with dad Sara said. And they agreed. They sat there in silence while sara looks down at her daughter in her hands finally like it should be.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Sara wakes up her daughter. Hey Kid you want to go shopping. Sure she says. Sara just watched Callie struggle putting her clothes on until finally she got to the point we're she couldn't see so she said um can I get a little help.  
/Sara giggled sure she said she helped her put her clothes on and shoes and they left the room. Jax came by hey Sara we're you going. Store Sara says. K Jax says have fun and he smiles at the little girl attached to Sara's shirt. She smiled back and  
/Jax

continued walking down the hall.

Ok we got to go tell rip and we'll be off. After she told rip they left and headed off to a clothes shop. So kid what's your favorite color. Purple callie says. Really me to but do you like white. Yeah Callie says. Cause all lance women looks good in  
/white cause I have this sort of costume and it's totally white and I think I look really good in it Sara says. Ok Callie says. Ok look callie as sarapoints out a white dress. Wow Callie said as she walks up to it. You want to try it on Callie. Callie  
nods her head they walk to the dressing room and helps Callie put her dress on and Sara closes her eyes and walks outbeforeshe really gets a good look at it. And says come out callie. Callie walks out with a buitiful white dress on with  
flowers in her hair.


End file.
